Snape's my father!
by Mary Jane Stuart
Summary: Hermione finds out that Snape is her biological father after her first year at Hogwarts. She has to learn to live with him and he has to learn to live with her. This story does include spanking by Snape, rape not by Snape , drugs, and language.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place between Hermione's first year and second year so the summertime.

Chapter 1: You're my what!

Hermione was packing her trunk getting ready to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer when all of the sudden she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming" yelled her mother.

"Hello, what can I do for you" asked Hermione's mother.

"Hello, I am one of Hermione's teachers from school. Do you mind if I come in? I have some very urgent news I must tell you." Replied the unknown visitor.

"Yes of course, please come in." Hermione's mother stepped aside letting the man in.

Hermione couldn't tell who was at the door but the mans voice sounded very familiar. She put down her clothes that she was packing and went to the top of the staircase.

"Mom who was at the door" she yelled.

"Honey, can you come downstairs. There is a man here is needs to speak with us. He says he is your teacher from school." Her mother replied.

Hermione walked down the stairs and saw whom her mother was talking to.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here!"

"Nice to see you also , and I have brought some very interesting news." Snape said.

Hermione walked around to the sofa and sat down. Everyone followed her lead.

"I am here to inform you of some…life changing news…you are my daughter." Snape slowly said.

Hermione just looked at her professor like he was mad. Did he just tell her that she was his daughter? That's impossible. That would mean that I share the same jeans as him and that…no that's not right. I must be imagining it. She looked over to her mother who seemed to be in just as much shock.

"Do you mean to tell me that I am not Hermione's birth mother, because I have never seen or met you before? And I sure as hell have never had sex with you." Claimed her mother.

Snape's face was priceless at the last thing Hermione's mother had said.

"I don't want to sound blunt or anything but yes. You are in fact not Hermione's birth mother. Neither is your husband her real father. I came to you 10 years ago when my cover with Voldemort was taking up all of my time and I had no time to take care of my daughter. So I placed her in your home and altered your memory. But now that she is older I am here to take her back as my daughter." Snape told the two shocked women.

Hermione went white and then fainted.

Okay yall so should I continue this or not? I really like it but I want some feed back!


	2. Could it get any worse?

Chapter 2: Could it get any worse?

Hermione woke up to the sound of her mother calling her name. She looked up and noticed Professor Snape was looking down at her. So it wasn't a dream…damn. She slowly sat up and looked at her Professor.

"So I'm your daughter."

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but under the circumstances I needed to do what was best for you. Your safety means everything to me." Said Snape.

He had a different look on his face. It looked almost like compassion. Coming from the man who was known to never sleep and had the nickname of "the bat of the dungeon" made it hard to believe.

" Well what now? It's not like I'm going to just drop my life here and to live with you. I have grown up with these people thinking they were my parents. I'm not going to just leave them because you said to." Exclaimed Hermione.

"That is exactly what you are going to do. With the rise of the dark lord, your parents are in as much danger as you are. It's all very complicated. Everyone besides the people standing in this room and a select few have no clue that you are my daughter. Voldemort and his followers still believe, just like the rest of the world, that you are muggle born and that you should have no reason to live. Plus, with you being Harry Potters best friend you are even in more danger. That is why I have come back to reclaim you as my daughter. You will come and live with me so I can provide the proper safety that you need. I will obliviate your "adopted" parents memories so they will have no recollection of you ever being here. That way they are safe from the wizarding world. Now I don't have all day so pack all of your belongings and let's go." Said Snape.

Hermione just stared at him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO COME INTO THIS HOUSE AND JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO? HOW DO I EVEN KNOW THAT YOUR AREN'T JUST LYING ABOUT BEING MY FATHER! WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU? IN SCHOOL YOU HAVE TREATED ME LIKE DIRT!" cried Hermione.

"I can prove to you that you are my daughter if you give me your hand."

Hermione thought this over. He wouldn't hurt me in front of my mother would he? Should I trust him? She nervously extended her small hand out. Snape took it into his own hand and slit a small cut on her palm. She tried to pull back but Snape had a tight grip.

"Oww! What was that for!" Yelled Hermione.

Snape didn't answer. Instead he took the small knife and slit his palm. He took Hermione's hand and when the two contacted a green chain wrapped around their wrists.

"See, the green chain indicated that we are blood related. It is green because of the tree of life and your family tree. Green resembles nature and birth. If you were not related the color would have been red." Exclaimed Snape.

"Now that I have proven to you that you are in fact my daughter, it's time for you to pack up your belongings. I will assist you. "

"But I can't just leave my adopted parents!" cried Hermione.

"I know it's hard, but this is for your safety and theirs. Now I really must insist that we get going."

Hermione stood up and gave her mother a hug. She hadn't said a word since her daughter had fainted.

"I love you Hermione. I only want what's best for you so you have to go. Your father and I will be fine. It's probably best that you not say goodbye. It will just upset him and having to explain all of this will be even worse. Now go and pack. I'll call your father and tell him he needs to get home now so your professor can erase our memories. I don't want you to look when it happens. I love you." Whispered her mother.

Hermione turned and walked upstairs. How could her mother be okay with all of this? Why was she so calm? Did she know all along that this was going to happen? She went into her room and started to pack everything she had ever came to own and love in this house. She packed her school items, clothes, shoes, and a quilt that her mother had made for her, all of her books. Snape came upstairs and shrank everything and put it all in his pocket. He told her that her father was home and that he obliviated them.

"We must go." Snape said to Hermione.

Hermione seemed to be in shock so e took her elbow and led her out of her room and downstairs. They walked out side.

"You must take my arm. We are apperating to my home. Since you are still way to young to do this on your own we are going to be side-apperating. This will feel very uncomfortable but it will be over very soon."

And with that they were gone.

To be continued…

So what do yall think? I would some feedback!

The next chapter is going to be about Snape showing Hermione his home and lots of questions answered about who her mother is and more!


End file.
